


Проблема вязки и прочих однокоренных слов

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Humor, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Sorry guys, but not actually, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Проблема вязки и прочих однокоренных слов

Теоретически, Стайлз предполагал, что такое может случиться. Более того, он предполагал, что такое может случиться со Скоттом и Эллисон, потому что, серьезно, они были разных полов. Биологически, они были самкой и самцом, и Стайлз в своих поисках по интернету довольно часто натыкался на понятие "вязка". Настолько часто, что даже заинтересовался этим и полез читать.  
Первым делом он подавился севен-апом, который пил в тот момент, судорожно закрыл окно браузера и клятвенно пообещал себе, что больше никаких оборотней. Никаких сексуальных привычек оборотней. Он и так вряд ли сможет смотреть в глаза Скотту - или, что еще хуже, Дереку - не вспоминая о прочитанном.  
Когда он залез в интернет спустя час - и две рюмки из запасов отца - браузер предложил начать работу с закрытых ранее страниц.  
Потому да, теоретически Стайлз знал, что такое вполне может произойти. Когда самец спаривается со своей самкой, Бога ради, не когда местный альфа трахает его в порядке исключения трижды в неделю, когда отец дежурит по ночам.  
\- Окей, - Стайлз очень хотел быть сейчас крутым и невозмутимым, но это было выше его сил. - Окей, Дерек, пожалуйста, скажи, что я ошибаюсь, и ты не собираешься...  
\- Заткнись, - и, твою мать, приказ прозвучал бы гораздо более внушительно, если бы Стайлз не чувствовал в голосе Дерека едва заметную нотку паники.  
Вот теперь настало самое время для того, чтобы начинать беспокоиться.  
\- О Господи, ты серьезно это делаешь. Ты серьезно...ох ох ох, это больно!  
\- Прекрати шевелиться, - Дерек практически прошипел это ему в ухо, и Стайлз малодушно порадовался тому, что его попытки освободиться одинаково болезненны для них обоих. - Нам нужно обождать.  
\- Ты меня, - Стайлз поморщился, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, - не могу поверить, ты меня ...оплодотворяешь.  
Дерек проворчал что-то похожее на "заткнись", обнял его поперек живота и устроился максимально комфортно для них обоих. По тому, как осторожно он поглаживал живот Стайлза, тот готов был поверить, что Дерек чувствует какую-никакую, но вину.  
\- Ты же сейчас на каком-нибудь подсознательном уровне не ожидаешь, что я действительно принесу тебе щенков? - Стайлз прислушался к недовольному ворчанию и решил, что такой ответ его пока устраивает. По крайней мере, Дерек сделал это несознательно. - Это как-то...  
\- Стайлз, заткнись, - Дерек уткнулся носом ему куда-то в ухо, - пожалуйста.  
\- Если бы я так не паниковал, мне бы, может быть, даже понравилось.  
\- Значит, в следующий раз проблем не будет, - Дерек максимально осторожно двинул бедрами, и Стайлз как-то совсем не по-мужски пискнул. - А теперь молчи.  
Новости про следующий раз Стайлз перенес на удивление стойко. Может быть оттого, что ему хотелось спать, или оттого, что он и так был оттрахан до изнеможения. Или оттого, что эти два факта были связаны между собой. Окей, на ближайшие полчаса - никаких производных от слова "вязать".  
И, быть может, он завтра искренне обнимет Эллисон, ничего ей не объясняя.


End file.
